COLAD 12 Days Of Christmas
by SaruXIII
Summary: COLAD belongs to Songbird21, not me. This does not affect the COLAD storyline in any way. Not my best work, but please enjoy It was a bit rushed, sorry! Repost SasuTen NaruHina


A.N. Hiya, well, I regret to inform that this will be the last story for awhile, however, I might make an Avatar one if someone wants me to. Well, I hope you enjoy... Oh, and just so you know, this is sort of a unconnected fanfiction of Songbird21's fanfiction Colors of Life and Death... which does not belong to me!

Disclaimer: I highly doubt Kishimoto really gives a damn even if I did claim ownership of Naruto, which I don't...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A seventeen year old boy with striking blonde hair and joyful blue eyes walked into the shinobi only Christmas party located in the Hokage Tower basement. He looked around and smiled as he saw Rock Lee and Might Guy, who were both wearing bright red and green suites, babble to a certain lazy silver haired Joúnin about the springtime of youth that Christmas brought, which kinda contradicted itself.

His eyes drifted over to team ten's location. Chouji, who had on black and white dress clothes, was eating all the food on the table he could reach, while Ino, who was wearing a purple dress, talked to Sakura, who was in a pink dress, and of course Shikamaru, who wore a white shirt and brown khakis who was staring into space.

He blushed as he saw Hinata, who had on a glittering red dress. She was laughing at one of Kiba's jokes, and the way her hand covered her mouth was so cute he stared at her for a few minutes before he was snapped out of his daze by Sasuke, who had apparently been trying to get Naruto's attention, "Earth to Naruto! What are you staring at?"

Naruto looked at him, "O-oh, n-nothing..." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke chuckled, "Looks to me like my brother is in love!" Sasuke said, slapping Naruto on the back, "Good job dobe!"

"S-shut up Sasuke-teme!" yelled the flustered blonde, only succeeding in making the Uchiha laugh louder.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" came Tenten's voice. Sasuke turned around and blushed bright red. There stood Tenten, dressed in a yellow dress, high heels, and a pearl necklace. "Glad to see you approve," she said with a wink.

"Uhh...ummm...h-hi," he said lamely. This of course did not go unnoticed by Naruto, who grinned mischievously.

"Sasukes in love! Sasukes in love!" he sang.

"Shut the hell up dobe!" yelled the Uchiha. Suddenly however, Tsunade's voice rang out from the stage.

"I'm glad to see your all having such a good time! At this time, I would like twelve people to come up on stage to sing the twelve days of Christmas," the Gondaime paused for a moment. "What? No volunteers? Fine!" her eyes drifted down to the group of Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke. "You three! Get up here!" She handed them their scripts before looking out into the audience.

First she pointed at Hinata and Kiba, then Shino. Before ignoring Guy, who was waving his hands in the air, and pointed at Lee and Neji, causing the latter to sigh in annoyance. Then she pointed at Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, who all groaned.

"Now that we have our twelve people, Neji, would you please begin?"

(To the Tune of Twelve days of Christmas)

"_On the first day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. A ninja running up tree,"_ sang the flustered Hyuga.

Naruto took a deep breath, _"On the second day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me._ _Two Rasengans_."

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

Lee grinned, _"On the third day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Three Sanin_ _drinking."_

"_Two Rasengans_."

"_And a ninja running up a tree,"_

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Four Jinchuuriki." _sangChouji.

"_Three Sanin drinking."_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

Sasuke then began, "_On the fifth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking."_

"_Two Rasengans"_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Six jumping ninja." _sang Sakura.

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

" _On the seventh day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Seven Katon jutsu." _sang Shino.

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

Kiba was next_, "On the eighth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Eight shuriken spinning."_

"_Seven Katon jutsu."_

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Nine Miso ramen," sang Hinata with an embarrassed blush._

"_Eight shuriken spinning."_

"_Seven Katon jutsu."_

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

_Ino then sang, "On the tenth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Ten crazy mind jutsu."_

"_Nine Miso Ramen."_

"_Eight shuriken spinning."_

"_Seven Katon jutsu."_

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

"_On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Eleven shiny kunai," Tenten's voice rang out._

"_Ten Crazy mind jutsu."_

"_Nine Miso Ramen."_

"_Eight shuriken spinning."_

"_Seven Katon jutsu."_

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

_Shikamaru sighed, "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Hokage gave to me. Twelve stretching shadows."_

"_Eleven shiny kunai."_

"_Ten Crazy mind jutsu."_

"_Nine Miso Ramen."_

"_Eight shuriken spinning."_

"_Seven Katon jutsu."_

"_Six jumping ninja."_

"_FIVE CHI-DO-RI!"_

"_Four Jinchuuriki."_

"_Three Sanin drinking"_

"_Two Rasengans."_

"_And a ninja running up a tree."_

(Song Done)

"Well...that was...odd," said Shikamaru, and the entire room, including the twelve on stage, burst into laughter at the stupidity of it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. And...done! Finally! R&R!


End file.
